


Driven To Distraction

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavily Implied Top/Bottom Switching, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for LDWS Round 8's week 3 prompt: "Harry however had never been less interested in Quidditch; he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Malfoy." in between 300 and 310 words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on [LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/54801.html)

“Uh… Draco…?”

“Hm?” Draco replied distractedly, his hand still gradually working its way up Harry’s inner thigh.

“What are you doing?”

Draco gave a dramatic sigh. “This match is boring, you’re gorgeous, I’m horny.”

“And surrounded by hundreds of people, you can’t just start… molesting me in the middle of a match.” He made a half-hearted attempt to bat Draco’s hand away.

“We’re hardly surrounded,” he scoffed, popping Harry’s button free, “They can’t see a thing from all the way down there.”

“Omnioculars?”

“If they’re that determined, let them watch,” Draco smirked, leaning in to kiss Harry’s neck but Harry held him away.

“You’re the _manager_ , for Merlin’s sake! Don’t you think you should be looking for ways to improve your technique?”

“It’s not like you to criticise my technique,” he pouted. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ha bloody ha. Well, I want to watch the match, even if you don’t. And what about the press? They’ll be watching for your reaction.”

“Fine,” Draco huffed, pulling out his wand and casting a few charms. “There. Happy? Now may I molest you?” Before Harry could reply, Draco’s hand slipped into his boxers.

“And they say romance is dead.”

“There’s plenty of time for romance when I get you home. Right now I’ll settle for quick and dirty.” He took hold of Harry’s cock and started to stroke firmly.

“Uhhh… Fine. Just remember, I resisted,” Harry said breathily, his head falling back against the chair, eyes closing. He felt warm breath against his neck, lips brushing his ear lobe.

“Do you want to fuck me tonight, Harry?” Draco whispered, avoiding Harry’s attempts to kiss him. “I want to ride you. You’re such a greedy bottom, tonight it’s my turn.”

Harry grabbed him, kissing him deeply. “No, now. Here.”

“I thought you wanted to watch the match?” Draco smirked, climbing on.

“Sod the match.”


End file.
